Tahira Sorceress
Part Witch. Part Wizard. Part...She doesn't even know. Tahira is tired of having to choose sides. So she's going to create something new. Character Personality Sarcastic, creative, funny and sneaky. Wants to enjoy everything all at once which often leads to her creating either a huge mess or a masterpiece. She loves going on adventures to help her friends and to collect magical trinkets to make up for her lack of powers. Appearance Brown eyes. Shoulder length, black hair with rainbow streaks. Large waist and hips. Long legs and thick thighs. Caramel skin. Abilities and Interests She grew up having no powers until she met her father in Ever After. However her powers aren't like her mother's or her father's. History Unbeknownst to her, Tahira was born in Jamaicast and is the child of The Paint Witch and The King of Wizards. Both of her parents' stories end in tragedy. Her mother story ends with her first love dying. Her father's ends with him going mad. Her mother didn't want her to have to suffer like she did so she brought her to a new dimension. She grew up with her family in the Scaribbean (Jamaicasket to be specific) until they moved to the town that Monster High is in. She was always the black sheep in her family due to her lack of powers but soon she developed them after returning to Ever After.. Monster 1/3 Witch. 1/3 Wizard. 1/3...Herself. Relationships 'Family' Her mother and brother are powerful witches. Her father is a wizard who lives in Ever After. Her step father is a Witch Doctor. 'Beast' Friends Frankie Stein- was the first person she ever met at Monster High. Clawdeen Wolf- They bonded over there love of fashion design. Fuego Calientes- A dragon boy that she met on one of her adventures. Melody Carver- A shy girl that complements her loud personality. Ghoulia Yelps- Both smart girls who enjoy getting good grades. Robecca Steam- Tahira thinks robots are cool. Toralei Stripe- She always has a soft spot for the villain 'Pet' Wicker. Her flying broomstick sidekick on her adventures. Who can shapeshift into an Alucast (part bunny, part puppy, part butterfly, part demon and part rainbow. 'Enemies' Who do they dislike? 'Romance' Jackson Jekyll. They bonded because they're two of the only part human monsters at school. They're also fans of the same comic spooks, boovies and fang-ime. Trivia *'Favorite Food'- Bacon cheeseburger with mushrooms, pork belly, ham, onions, garlic butter and mayo with garlic fries....I like a bit of everything. *'Killer Style- ' I'm an artist but I'm also the art. I like patterns with paint splatters, doodle prints and rainbows. I also love long sleeves, exposed shoulders, ruffles, pearls and flowing clothes. *'Freaky Flaw'- She can be too much at times which leads to her becoming overwhelmed a lot or creating a mess whether it's with her cooking, her outfits, her art or anything else that she does. *'Favorite Color'- Yellow, Pink, Blue and Purple. Altogether in a rainbow, of course. *'Biggest Pet Peeve'- People who try to force their expectations onto you. *'Favorite Activity'- Creating. Whether it's art, cooking, poetry or clothes...As long as I can make something new, I'm happy. *'Favorite Subject'- Anyone that I create something new in. *'''Least Favorite Subject- '''Physical Deaducation. I hate anything that makes me tired. Quotes Outfits Gallery Notes *All artwork is created by me